The Queen's Apple Turnovers (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Intimate moment between Emma and Regina with a sweet ending. This is a one-shot ficlet.


**A/N:** Just a little ficlet I wrote yesterday morning, appeasing my imagination and releasing the press of ideas from my mind. I usually always have a story in my head and I want to share it to spread the Swan Queen love; whether they are arguing on a stoop, having fun with Henry or/and their Twins (Audrey and Sophie), or making love. Swan Queen is inspirational and has really touched a special place inside of me.

This story contains strong sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Emma used the flat of her tongue to invade Regina's soft moist folds, so soft against the sheriff's push for more. "Miss Swan... Yes... Mmmnn..." Emma pushed the brunette's legs wider. She loved having the brunette on her back. Eating Regina's pussy was Emma's favorite thing to do and out of all the positions she had done this in, Regina on her back was her most favorite because she was able to have the queen laid out in front of her; for her mouth, her hands and her view.

She knew it turned Regina on so she placed her lips over her lover's drenched opening and made loud slurping sounds, enjoying the fresh new juices coming from inside the queen. "Emma!" The older woman rejoiced when Emma drove her tongue, as deeply as she could, inside her.

"Fuck Regina, you know I love your taste." She ran that invading tongue through her folds. "Does it feel good my Queen? You know I want to please you."

Regina looked down at her lovingly and stroked her hair, "You please me so much, Emma, every time."

Swiping her tongue teasingly along the outside of Regina's aroused labia, Emma said, "You know this is my favorite thing to do, right? Until you are coming all over my face. And those times when you squirt...HOLY FUCK!"

Regina chortled and caught her bottom lip between her teeth with a smile. "Only you, Emma. You're the only one who has ever made me... do that."

"Damn right. And I'll be the ONLY one to ever do this to you ever again."

"Yes."

"Say it, Regina."

"Only you, Emma. I am ALL yours. Only YOURS."

"Fuck..."

With that Emma spread her folds and started lapping at her demandingly. "So good. So fucking good!" Moving her head from side to side, she smashed her lips against Regina's wet folds and they both moaned and mewled in unadulterated delight. "Fuck, you're making me so wet, Regina. My pussy and my face."

"Ahhhh...oh... Emma..." Regina grasped the back of her head and held Emma's face to her excited sopping sex.

"Emma, my clit..."

"Yeah...?" Emma teased. What about your clit?"

"Uh... lick my clit, Emma... I... I need..."

Emma brought her fingers up to roll Regina's hard nipples. "Yeah... You like when I lick and suck your clit don't you? I know I love feeling it in my mouth."

"Yes... Emma..."

"Mmmm..." Emma ran her tongue up and with insistent swirls and swipes, licked Regina's hooded nub exactly how the brunette liked it. The queen began bucking off the bed.

 _"Oh, yes! Emma!"_

Emma gently held her down as she lightly sucked and released it repeatedly, the light sucking sounds turning them both on.

"Jesus Regina! You are so hot. So perfect." The sheriff sucked the mayor a little harder and Regina writhed beneath her. Emma could not contain the outpouring of emotion for the older woman and professed, "I love you, babe, so much."

"Emma... I... I love you... too, sweetheart." The blonde felt two hands grab her head and Regina shoved her dripping pussy in her face. "Now stop talking and eat me like you want me to COME. NOW! _FUCK!"_

Emma smiled in spite of the command. Regina swore. The queen wanted her release now and Emma wanted to give it to her. She drove her tongue into the queen, attempting to conquer the dam that held the queen's release at bay.

On her lover's clit, Emma paid special attention. Regina was panting loudly, uttering her approval. The brunette's climax had reached its zenith and when Emma plunged two fingers slightly curved into her quivering opening, Regina cried out, her velvety walls gripping Emma's fingers. With her tongue still fondling Regina, the young blonde could feel her lover's muscles contracting around her pounding digits, her body spasming wildly and then with a shriek of her name, Emma felt Regina rear up, grasping her head and then collapsing completely, still trembling, but deeply sated.

Emma crawled up her body, her mouth soaked with Regina's essence and a deeply satisfied grin on her face.

Emma kissed both of Regina's breasts leaving some wet arousal in her wake and when they were face to face, it looked as if Regina had passed out.

Regina blinked her eyes open and lazily reached her arms up and pulled Emma down on top of her, kissing and sucking her juices off the younger woman's chin. "I think that was the best licking I have ever had."

"You say that every time I go down on you."

"Well then I shudder to think how magnificent it will be the NEXT time."

"Well, take a few minutes and then we can find out, Your Majesty." Emma kissed her tenderly and swallowed a few chuckles.

Regina pushed back a little and chuckled. "No, no... I'm done for tonight, thank you."

Emma brushed the tip of their noses together and joked, "Spoil sport."

The older woman groaned tiredly, using whatever strength she had left to flip them over. She was sprawled on top now and she looked down at Emma, brushing back blonde hair from the woman's face. "I really do love you, Emma." She kissed her then tenderly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a mule-headed savior and not leaving Storybrooke when I first told you to, letting me scare you off..." Regina smiled with a teasing sparkle in her eye, "...or eating my apple turnover." Then she joked, "I know how you like to eat practically everything in sight. I shudder, now, to think about you eating that turnover while driving home."

Emma gathered her close. "I love you too, Regina." After many kisses, Emma mentioned, "I'm hungry."

Regina chuckled and buried her head in Emma's neck. "Of COURSE you are."

"It's been a while since you baked. Do you think you could make apple turnovers, hold the poison?"

They both laughed. "Yes, dear. Whatever you want."


End file.
